


Unsaid

by orphan_account



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tigress finally thanks Po, but for what?





	Unsaid

There pure astonishment there. And then silence.

 

He stared, his father inherited eyes gleaming like the stars above, waiting for her to make a move. As the thousands of memories of hard training days, crying herself to sleep, lay her head; the day she met him was always the strongest. The most remembered.

 

She sighed, trying to find the words, words she once would never dream of saying, “Thank you.” His eyes only continued to gleam.

 

“For what?”

 

Though knowing, he still need the confirmation. To know he was needed.

 

“For always being,” She tried to find the word, “ _you_.”

 


End file.
